


Rhoda’s Song

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Minotaur - Freeform, Oral, Satyr, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Titfuck, handjob, larger female, smaller male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: A minotaur and her satyr companion continue searching for a group of nomads, and along the way their relationship becomes more deeply explored, and together they grow more intimate.A smutfic about a prettyboy satyr and large barbarian minotaur girlfriend.
Relationships: Minotaur/satyr, barbarian/bard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rhoda’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a request that became more of its own thing as time went on, and I’m incredibly pleased to present this.
> 
> As a fair warning: the character Rhoda is a barbarian. There will be two scenes of violence in this story. I have attempted to keep the story from being too graphic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you enjoyed the work.

In a lush green valley a shallow river curved around willows in bloom. Wind trailed willow petals as they tapped the water’s surface with gentle ripples. From the swaying tall grasses a satyr emerged, aged no more than twenty. Lithe with reddish fur along his forearms, his ram-like horns adorned with a pastel flower each, he stepped down the hill to the stream. His hooves sank into the grass with each step, a white robe left his chest and light musculature exposed, hooked around one shoulder and hung over his goatlike legs.

The satyr made his way to the riverbank and set a basket down next to him.

“Good morning friends,” he greeted the wildflowers, gently turning them to face the sun. “I need to bring a few of you with me for a gift for my love. You will? You’re all so lovely this morning, thank you.”

The satyr plucked white and red flowers, collecting them in his basket. He hummed a song to himself, admiring the petals of each wildflower he chose before placing it with the others, careful as to not fold the petals.

It was a sharp hiss that frightened him, an ugly snort from the waters behind him. He spun to find a large alligator in the river, stalking its way towards the satyr. He felt his heart beating in his ears, found himself unable to breathe as he froze, only able to snap himself out of it by shouting one name.

“Rhoda!”

He cried out, dashing across the shallow stream kicking up water. Flowers fell from his horns as he sprinted, the alligator splashing behind him. 

There was a fierce bellow and a hulking shadow burst from the trees atop the hill. It barreled down at an incredible speed for its size and crashed into the waters between the satyr and the alligator. 

Rhoda hulked over the scaled beast, over eight feet tall with shorter, chipped horns. The thick muscles of her arms and body were marked by partially healed scars, a great pink branching scar from a lightning strike trailed down her neck and back. Her garments were simple: a set of fur wraps around her hips and chest, with her midriff and abs exposed. The wraps around her hips held with three belts, around her chest a fourth belt fixed to keep her full breasts secure as her chest heaved with each breath. Her bovine eyes stayed fixed on the beast, and she loosed a powerful bellow as the alligator charged at her. 

The jaws snapped shut as she pulled its head in one arm, forcing its jaws shut. As the beast flailed she pounded its belly cracking ribs. The alligator rolled, breaking free with the force and sank its jaws into her arm. She stomped on its tail hard enough for its jaws to reopen, twisting out of the way of a second bite as it glanced off her back leaving twin gouges. Pain lit her senses, and her eyes filled with rage with a powerful snort, an emptying of her lungs as her head spun. 

It lunged again, this time the minotaur caught its jaws in her hands. As it forced its jaws closed she struggled to hold them apart. The alligator flailed below, twisting back and forth. She snorted back, and with a fierce bellow pulled with all her might, and pulled the beast’s jaws apart with a sharp crack. 

The carcass hit the water. Rhoda’s breaths came shaky and deep, staring at her bloody hands as violence flooded her senses. Her muscles felt too tense, her mind impatient as it demanded more gore from her. 

The satyr dashed out in front of the minotaur as she loosed another bellow, stomping in the stream as she tossed her horns. 

“Rhoda! Its Kapys! Its me!”

She tossed her head again as he entered her vision. A massive hoof stomped into the riverbed, her wild eyes stayed fixed on him. Then he began to sing. 

It was a soft song, a prayer in a storm as his voice filled the air. 

“There once was, a prince who, desired so the sea.

The sea who, as he knew, was sweet as could be. 

Though storms and crashing waves, and anykind, of weather. 

He loved her, adored her, and wish’d to be, together.”

As the melody reached her ears her thoughts began to clear, the strain in her muscles receding. The demand for more violence melted, her legs buckled, and she fell back on her ass. The satyr strode forward to the minotaur, unafraid as he climbed into her lap, stroking her bovine snout affectionately. 

“The sea who, was untamed, fell for a prince as he. 

And now as, she roils, for he calm will be.

Her love is, strong and good, as good and strong as she.

Protect him, she will, and she protected by he.”

Her eyes fell on the satyr’s face as her thoughts cleared, then she beheld her lover’s face. Thick arms wrapped around the satyr as she drew him in for a kiss, blinking away a wetness from her eyes as she treasured him. The two held each other in the stream, willow petals parting around them as they drifted downstream.  
_____________________________________

Rhoda’s massive form crouched in the stream, hunched over with her chest wraps in her hands. With a clay pestle and bowl Kapys’s much smaller form stood at her back, grinding herbs into a mint green paste. He hummed a song as her head stayed bowed, steady, deep breathes issued from her as she focused herself on the running waters around her. 

Kapys filled a bucket and tossed it over the minotaur’s back. She did not flinch as water cleaned dried blood and the twin gouges on her back, Kapys paused in admiration of his lover’s muscles, watching water draw down the thick, bulky muscles of her back. Even as she crouched down she was just as tall as the satyr. Adjusting the flowers in his horns he dipped a hand in the salve, spreading it over wounds as he continued to sing to her. 

“Rho, let me see your arm.”

As Kapys moved towards her wounded arm the other reached around, pulling him by the waist onto her lap. She squeezes him close with one arm as she gave him the other, sinking his head into her breasts. 

With a delicate laugh he attempted to push free with little luck. “Rho! I can’t see a thing.”

The minotaur rumbled a laugh, and in a deeper, stronger voice spoke, “then you will just have to feel your way.”

She dunked her arm in the stream to clean it, presenting it to Kapys again. The smaller satyr held her arm as he stayed pressed to her, then with what little vision he had applied the last of the salve to her wounds. He wrapped one arm around her breast, kissing the side from where he sat. “All done, Rhoda.”

She rumbled appreciatively, the satyr slipped from her arms scaling her like a goat up a cliffside to sit atop her broad shelf of a shoulder, more than enough space for his cute butt to find room. She smiled down to her as she reached up to hold his cheek, making him flush. 

“I stuff you in my cleavage, nothing. I touch your cheek, red. Is my satyr broken?”

Kapys laughed with a snort, shyly nuzzling her palm. “No, no your satyr is very much not broken because his minotaur is so strong.”

She made a bovine snort, ears turning in a kind of blush. “I am.. concerned. When you come so close when I see red. I do not want to-“

“Shhh, you don’t-“ he put a finger to her lips gently, leaning closer to her face. 

“And you won’t. As long as my voice and my songs reach you, you won’t. Don’t worry so much.”

With a rumble of apprehensive agreement she nuzzled his thigh with a kiss, one massive hand still supporting his side. 

“Come on, let's get moving again.” He caressed her head back, drawing small circles with his thumb. With Kapys atop her shoulder Rhoda stood, as if he weighed nothing, and made her way through the willows and back to camp. 

A broad stone maul rested against a tree beside a massive bedroll and a pack of supplies two people could comfortably hide inside. Rhoda opened the pack checking for supplies. Something tickled her ear, and with a gruff snort looked up as Kapys set a woven crown of flowers atop her head, adjusting it between her horns. 

“And what is this supposed to do.”

“Make you soft and good. Make you see pink.”

The battle weary minotaur looked at her roughed up arm, then turned a hard look to the soft satyr atop her shoulder with an unconvinced snort.

“It's magic, just like my songs. Have I been wrong about any of my songs?”

Earnestness melting her heart, she nuzzled his thigh with a grunt as she stowed the bedroll and hefted the pack, pulling the maul over her head and fixing it to her back with Kapys’s help. 

“Trust me. It starts with flowers. Then perfume, you might not want to use the kind I use.”

The minotaur set her pack, adjusted her maul, caressed her boy’s cheek, then set ahead across the rolling green hills continuing their journey.  
_____________________________________

Kapys’s songs kept their journey light. It brightened the sun and cooled the summer breeze as Kapys’s company soothed her heart. Morning turned to afternoon, turned to dusk as the sun fell below the horizon. Finding shelter beneath a hollowed hill where tree roots spread a makeshift canopy. The satyr slipped off Rhoda’s back to forage in the twilight woods.

Rhoda took the time to set up camp. One minotaur handful of wood, iron on flint to light a campfire, and unfurled the massive fur bedroll. Unbalanced, the backpack tipped over. From it rolled a bone carved in the shape of a horse. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. 

“So what’s the first thing you’ll do when you join the nomads?” Kapys pulled himself up on her shoulder to place a new flower crown atop her head, hooves dangling above the ground even as Rhoda sat. 

Rhoda snorted, taking a few berries from Kapys as he offered them. “Meet them.”

Kapys rolled his eyes, “that’s not what I meant and you know it. What about your maul? Do you want something made of metal?”

Rhoda turned her body to look at the makeshift instrument resting against the tree. A weighted, carved stone was tied and supported to a hardwood handle, one warped with use with several repairs keeping it together. The stone head of the maul bears chips and cracks, a cloth binding two broken halves together. 

“...maybe.” She rumbled, pensive as she looked to it, then the bone. 

“You’d be hot with an axe you know,” he teased, kissing her cheek. Her ears turned with a blush as one hand grabbed Kapys and flipped him over her shoulder and into her lap with a yelp!

He bounced on her thigh as she made a throaty chuckle. “You say that for anything I do.”

“Mhm, because it’s you and you’re doing it.” The smaller satyr leaned across her, giving her an affectionate smile that only made her blush deeper with a turn of her bovine ears.

“Eat your fill. I need rest to heal these wounds.” She made a contemplative rumble deep in her barrel of a chest. Taking a waterskin, she gulped its contents down draining it in just a few swigs. 

“And do not say its hot that I can down a flask of water.”

“But it is-“

A minotaur-sized handful of berries were shoved in the satyr’s mouth. This prevented further teases.

Light traced the trees as the sun fell, the moon rising. Rhoda pushed herself into the bedroll, Kapys hung his robe on a tree and slipped in alongside her. A trunk of an arm gathered him onto her chest and belly. The satyr made a safe, intimate sigh as he cuddled up with her, Rhoda removing her top to sleep more comfortably. An arm around him encouraged Kapys to use her chest as a pillow. 

“I love you, Rho.” Kapys whispered to her, sweet and light. Rhoda lifted her head to kiss Kapys, stroking his cheek before laying down herself. 

“I give you my love, Kapys.”  
_____________________________________

Tucked in for the night, Rhoda took her favorite sleeping position: flat on her back sleeping like a log. Her snoring filled the forest but it never kept Kapys from sleeping. At least, that was not what was keeping him from sleeping tonight. 

As he lay atop Rhoda, head atop her chest, a distracting erection kept him from sleeping. A virile satyr, his length measured just under a foot and no matter how he lay he could not get comfortable. It seemed something about the days events had left him wanting as his member throbbed. 

First he lay on his back, holding the one arm Rhoda kept around his waist. This was fine until Rhoda drew a breath, the blanket teasing his cock. Then he turned over flat on his belly. A free hand tucked his member underneath him, up along his abdomen. This worked at first, but he found himself trying to grind against her in frustration. 

His “bed” began to stir and he quickly turned around, back on his back. Rhoda’s stirring settled, and he relaxed. 

Her thick arm pulled around him pinning him to her chest, he gasped as he looked up to his half awake lover. 

“Rhoda..?”

“...going to work me up with that..” she growled, her other hand traveling down the blankets. With little subtlety or foreplay she gripped his shaft firmly making him cry out. Her hand squeezed in slow, firm motions as she stroked, covering his whole length with her fist. 

“R-Rho-“ he managed to gasp, griping her arm and arching his back against her, squirming at the overwhelming sensations. She rumbled against him, still half away as she began to jerk him, pulling his head firmly between her heavy breasts. 

On a human they would be absolutely massive, on Rhoda they were large and to Kapys immense. A panting mess, his lips brushed her breast as his arm wrapped around it, squeezing and holding it to him. Her hand jerked faster, the satyr totally unprepared for the speed or sensations she gave him. Eyes rolled back as he tried to wiggle his hips back, tried to free himself from her relentless pace. Unable to he moaned, messy kisses drawing wherever he could. 

With his squirming Rhoda rumbled with discontent, her arm pulling him in tight. That combined with her other arm reaching down his body her arms squished her breasts around Kapys, her rougher musk further arousing him as he moaned against her. His breaths came light, shallow, so quickly worked up. 

“Rho… oh Rho you’re going to make me cum so fast.. Rho slow down-“ she squeezed his cock drawing out another moan from her lover, still half asleep as she handled him. Her fingers kept under his shaft, thumb teasing the head of his cock with each firm stroke. 

“I know.” She growled, jerking him even faster. Overwhelmed moans escaped his sweet lips as her hand sped up, slapping against his hips with each hard stroke. His hips continued to squirm in a futile attempt to slip free as his head spun, chest heaving, cuter moans escaping his lips, and toned muscles showing as he tried to escape. 

“Rho-.. too fast… Rho!” He cried out, moaning as she felt his warm emission make a mess of her hand. She squeezed and stroked his shaft at the head of his climax, stroking back up the head in fuller motions as he writhed in her hold. 

Body flushed and sweating, he finally relaxed against her, his afterglow numbing. His eyes looked up to her. “The mess…”

Rhoda freed him from her chest and lifted a messy hand to her head, long tongue scooping up his mess and swallowing lick by lick. The sight made him weak in the knees, the half asleep Rhoda totally unaware of her affect on him. 

Her hand clean, a familiar arm wrapped around him. “Sleep.”

Kapys flopped on her, lost in a haze of his afterglow and the warmth of his lover, and fell into sleep all too easily.  
_____________________________________

Rhoda was slow to wake the next morning. Her head lay back against the pillow, birds with their morning duties sang in the forest around them. Dew made the grasses glisten and the crispness of morning made the bedroll all the more alluring. 

She swallowed, brow furrowing as she tasted her lover. Looking down he was no longer held in her arm. That’s when a warm sensation overcame her, a soft richness that made her eyes heavy-lidded. A large hand rested atop Kapys’s head beneath the bedroll, tucked between her legs as his lips kissed the petals of her entrance, feeling the slickness of his tongue as his hands drifted over the insides of her thighs. 

Kapys felt Rhoda land hard on her back. Her breathing more labored, he felt her hand atop his head, encouraging him deeper. His eyes glanced to her thighs, his hands flat against them could not reach from the bottom of her thigh to the top. Feeling the dense cords of muscle in her strong thighs he drifted his hands upward in feathery motions. Her heady musk excited him, her arousal already so evident as he pressed his lips to hers in a warm morning kiss. His tongue escaped to slip up her entrance, collecting her dew as he made a teasing moan, laying a kiss on her thigh. 

Each breath she drew was forced from the delicate satyr between her legs. She could feel his tongue slipping up her slit making her thighs quake around him. She caressed his head, running larger fingers through his hair before pulling him deeper, relishing in his early morning ministrations as she rocked her hips against his face. 

Kapys gasped as her lips mashed against his cheek ans ground against his face. Nuzzling her he kissed her again, one arm wrapping around a pillar of a leg next to him stroking the inside of her thigh. His tongue parted her lips as he delved two fingers inside her. Rhoda tightened around him with a hiss and a deep rumble, grinding in smaller motions as he began to please her in earnest. Her hand loosened atop his head, stroking instead of forcing. The satyr’s little tail flicked side to side at the sensation of her rumble as he thrust his fingers in a slow morning pace. 

Rhoda loosed another powerful rumble of a moan with a deep snort. The sensations he gave her made her feel as if she were weightless, dreamlike as pleasure softened her morning. Her other hand found her way to her chest, grasping and kneading in her massive palm. Fingers squeezed her hard nipples, passage tightening around Kapys as she felt her arousal drip down him. Lips parted she lay back in the morning light caressing her massive breast and keeping her larger hand atop her lover’s head as he stroked her most sensitive depths. 

The tip of his tongue trailed upward he found the nub of her clit, kissing it sweetly before wrapping his lips around her to suckle. He could feel the sharp breath she drew, the powerful, louder moan that made her body quake in her haze. Suddenly everything began to move around Kapys. Moving a third finger to thrust inside Rhoda and continuing to suckle at her clit, her massive thigh lifted over his shoulders over his back, squeezing him to her other thigh trapping him beneath the sheets. He laughed softly, delicately as he stroked her thigh more firmly. Kapys’s lips released her clit as his tongue lashed over her in short, fast strokes, fingers following and stroking just as quickly as her heated arousal made a mess of his face and dripped down his arm. 

The minotaur’s grinding came more eagerly, more wanting at the sensation of his tongue. She huffed with deep, fulfilled moans as she gripped and rolled her breast, forcing his face into her cunt as she rode his tongue. She spoke no words, only deep, primal moans, bellows that scared birds from the trees above. Her head slammed back, bucking against Kapys. The slick passage he teased tightened with a fresh gush of her arousal as she neared her peak, her powerful moans reaching a slow but desperate pitch as his fingers stroked her depths, as his lips returned to her clit suckling hard. 

Taken far harder than he expected, Kapys held onto her thigh following her grind as she trapped him between her legs, forced his head up against her lips. With deep suckles he could feel the way her heartbeat quickened, the way she squeezed and pulsed around his hand. Making a small fist he thrust deep inside her, rewarded with a full, pleasured moan from his lover as she squeezed him hard. Climaxing, her arousal squirted making a mess of him as she grinded. Her passage so sensitive, he ground his knuckles deep lapping at her clit with each wave of pleasure that coursed her massive body. She quaked, grinding harshly, and gripped her breast tightly in the last throes of her pleasure before her body began to relax. 

Sticky and soaked Kapys tended to her flower, licking delicately, stroking and massaging with two fingers making her sigh and moan in her afterglow, in all her sensitivities. Instead of a forceful grip she stroked his hair adoringly. Relaxing back into the warm bedroll in a morning afterglow, as her lover tended to her post-orgasm, she uttered her lover’s name in a guttural moan. 

“Kapys..”

The attentions he gave her began to dull, and she pulled him from between her legs to let him fall atop her chest. He fell atop her with a lovedrunk smile, crossing his arms beneath him atop her breasts. Rhoda’s eyes met his, and she expelled an amused snort. 

“You are a mess. Can you look at me with more hearts in those eyes?”

“Yes mff!-“ his words were cut off as she pulled him in for a loving kiss, her ears turning in a warm blush as they tasted themselves in each other. Kapys’s fingertips traced her jaw earning a soothed rumble from the minotaur, his arms wrapped firmly around them. Even her softer attempts at kissing were rougher, her tongue pushing past his lips to seek his instead flattening it as he moaned, drew his nails down her neck to her collarbone. 

“What a morning you have given me,” she rumbled, amused, hazy in her afterglow as she ran her hands up and down the length of his body. He sighed, rolling his body with her touch. 

“Its almost as fun as the night you gave me,” he teased, drawing his palms flat over her chest. She blinked at him, a blank stare. 

“...you don’t remember?” He asked with an amorous tilt of his head. She snorted, shaking her head. 

“All you need to know is I loved it. And I love my big minotaur,” he leaned in to kiss her, Rhoda attempting to kiss him gentle again.

She sat up to break the kiss, Kapys falling to her lap. 

“How do you do that.”

“Do what?” He asked, tilting his head as he ran fingertips over thick biceps. 

“Kiss sweetly.” She spoke with a rumble, a rougher snort that made the satyr smile. 

“Its easy, I’ll show you! First you want to look into my eyes, give yourself a few seconds delay before kissing me.”

Her deep brown eyes looked into his, her fingers wrapping around his ram-like horns. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks. 

“Good! Now slowly, bring us together, ok?”

Rhoda nodded, “slowly.”

Using his horns she shoved his lips to hers, Kapys tapping her shoulder lightly. 

“Try that again, this time, don’t use the Kapys Handles.” He took one massive hand in both of his, wrapping it around his waist. He took her other hand around the back of his head. 

“No gripping, not for being gentle. Let your palms slide over me, like this.” He let his own hands slip up her arms and back down in easy caresses. 

“If I gripped your arms I would have stopped the kiss.”

“You would not,” came a dominant rumble that made his cheeks redden. 

“Yes but, gentle! Now, Rho, really take your time bringing me to you. Take more time than you think. Just try it.”

She nodded with an affirmative snort, sitting up straighter as she kept her hands in the same position he led her to. Cradling the satyr she drew him up to her, following his instructions to do so slowly. 

Very slowly. 

Awkwardly, Rhoda glanced away as she felt an embarrassed blush rise, still slowly lifting him. Kapys took her cheeks in his hands, drawing her attention back to him with a soft laugh. “You have me, you can look me up, down, all you want.”

With a nod her eyes stayed on his, drawing him close. As she did he caressed her cheek, she gave him an affectionate bow as he closed the last bit of distance to kiss her. 

Their lips brushed against each other's first, Kapys could feel the gasp she made. Following his lead she eased into his kiss, holding herself back. He licked up her lips and she gasped with a rumble of a moan, then she forced the full length of her tongue between his lips making him gag with the sudden intrusion. The satyr tapped her shoulder again and she withdrew, turning her ears with another embarrassed blush.

“No no! Rho you were doing wonderful. And even at the end? In a less gentle mood I would have loved that.”

“How can I be gentle to someone so delicate?” She asked, bowing her head as her eyes closed. 

Kapys lifted her head back up in his hands. “You already know how. You just were.”

With her rumble he drew her into another kiss when he sat up suddenly. 

“I figured it out! Rho, I don’t want you to be gentle and delicate.”

Her head and horns tilted, confused, “that is what I wanted.”

“Its about language! Those words mean different things to us. Rho, when you eat a steak, a very tender one, you take your time with it.”

She nodded. 

“You savor it. That’s the trick! Rhoda, I want you to savor me.”

The minotaur rolled the word in her head for a few moments before wordlessly taking Kapys in her arms for another kiss. The kiss was firmer, but she did not crush Kapys into it. His eyes rolled back as his arms came around her neck, melting into the pace she dictated for the kiss. Her lips brushed against his with another firmer press, her tongue seeking his to brush up against, to taste instead of invade. As his nails drew over her short fur she pulled back, tilting her head questioningly. 

Kapys was left breathless, cheeks reddened as he buried his face in her cleavage with a wordless sigh, resting against her. And no words needed to be said, a humored rumble burst from her throat as she held him, as she savored her lover in the early morning.  
_____________________________________

The minotaur stood at her full height. She hefted the weighty backpack and adjusted the handle of her maul. Kapys found familiar handholds and pulled himself up her body, up to his familiar spot atop her shoulder. Her hand left her maul’s handle to her lover’s side, caressing and keeping him securely atop her shoulder. 

Something rested atop Rhoda’s head. Her eyes moved up to the satyr as he adjusted the flower crown.

“To keep you from seeing red, so you see pink.” His smile, cheerful and light, warmed her heart as she looked down with a blushing turn of her ears, a deep and appreciative rumble as they set out together.

Mountains came up on the horizon. Great gray giants that loomed over the plain. Each hoofstep forward for Rhoda was aided by Kapys’s songs, his voice so sweet to her. 

“Rho, sing with me!”

Her ears quickly turned. “I would not know the words.”

“Ah, I’ve sung this one so many times, you have to by now.”

“..my voice is not made for singing. So it will not do that.”

Kapys drew his fingers over her shoulder, hooves dangling in the air. “What if I carry you the next mile if you sing?”

That made her pause in the field. Her short tail swished as she made an unamused snort, giving Kapys a blank stare. 

“Lift with your legs, right?”

She glanced at his furry satyr’s legs. “Yes. With your legs.”

“That sounds like you agreed!”

She looked away again as she started their forward march once more. 

“..its ok if you aren’t any good. It would just make me happy to sing with you.” Kapys spoke softer, caressing her shoulder. 

Rhoda looked down. “..I am not ready.”

“Why not?”

She avoided his eyes with an uneasy snort, and step by step continued ahead.  
_____________________________________

The sounds of a rushing river neared. Rhoda found herself at the edge of a rough stream. Kapys leaned on her, peering ahead. 

“..it seems we’ve gotta find a bridge. Maybe near one of the human roads?”

“..we do.” Her knuckle to her lips, she knelt at the water’s edge to think. “Have you met humans before?”

“No? I don’t think satyrs count.”

“Not to humans. It will be dangerous for us. They do not like things that are not humans.”

Kapys fit a flower in his horn, “I’m sure that doesn’t go for all humans, right?”

Rhoda palmed a stone and turned it over in her hands. The right words could not come to her, so she tossed the stone into the waters. “We should put this stream behind us.”

“Will you be ok, Rho?”

She sighed, standing. “We should put this stream behind us.”

The two walked upstream, the white noise of the stream replacing Kapys music as he peered ahead with anticipation. It was midday when they came across a bridge and toll booth, a small wooden shed where a flag of a red dragon flew. Two humans in dull armor stood idle, leaning on wooden shields. Their spears impacted the ground around a bale of hay not far off. 

Rhoda paused. She looked over them both, then felt the caress of her lover. She looked to him, he returned a reassuring, hopeful smile. Bowing her head with a snort she stepped forward. 

The guards looked over as they saw her approach, and were quick to pick up their arms as they laughed. 

“What’s this? Don’t you belong in some dungeon somewhere eating virgins?” One of them asked, giving her a mocking smile. Kapys cast Rhoda a horrified look. 

“And look at that! Dirk! She’s got a parrot!”

There was a groan from the tollbooth as the door swung open, “what in a hell is this?”

A man with a salt and pepper beard stepped out, Rhoda sized up his worn armor and short sword. 

The minotaur cleared her throat with a rumble. “We are going to cross your bridge.”

They laughed, wiping a tear or two away as they lifted shields. 

“Cross our bridge? You don’t even have gold for the toll you beast!”

“You can’t call her that, look! She’s wearin flowers!”

“Oi, I bet their horns’ll look good on a helm eh?”

Rhoda gave Kapys a warning glance, he shrunk down her back and onto the grasses behind her. Her hand reached the maul’s worn handle and pulled it free, brandishing it in both hands.

“She ain’t even got an axe!”

“The little one’s mine!”

At that Rhoda bellow a furious, powerful roar pointing at the one who attempted to claim her love, seeing red and giving in. The other guard and tollbooth keeper charged at her. 

The stone maul swung through the air to slam into the side of a guard, tossing him several feet across the grasses. The keeper made a slash with his blade making a shallow cut. She gripped his head and with wild eyes slammed her’s into his denting his helm hard. 

Blood trickled down her snout as she lunged at the last guard, bringing her maul down with all her body weight. The impact crushed the guard and she made several furious swings as red ate at her vision, snorting blasts of hot air as slam after slam pulverized the guard. With one more slam the stone head of the maul broke into five pieces, the wood shaft splintering in her hands. 

She roared as a spear stuck in her side, then a dagger. Her hand felt the spear and cracked the head off the shaft, then she whirled with spearhead and dagger in her hide. One heavy, weighted punch lay the keeper flat. Her sights turned to the guard, looming over him. She gripped his shoulders and head butted him flat on the ground. A hoof crushed his neck into the mud. 

The keeper threw a rope over her neck and pulled back to choke her. She gagged and struggled, and began to panic. Red invaded her vision, she could not breathe, could not think. 

Suddenly the keeper yelped, and his body hit the ground, unconscious. The minotaur turned to find a satyr holding a bloody dagger in a shaking hand. To find Kapys. The sound of his uneven breaths reached her core, the red in her vision leaving. She turned to the keeper laying in the grasses with a wounded side.

“No! Don’t kill him!” Kaypys lept in the way of a surprised Rhoda. 

The knife fell from his trembling hand, stumbling into Rhoda’s arms as she picked him up.

Kapys shook, tears leaked down his cheeks, he held her head to his chest. Rhoda was silent at first, wrapped arms around him, allowed him to let it out. The two sat beneath the open sky, Rhoda holding Kapys.

She cleared her throat, and in a low rumble, she began to sing.

“There once was, a prince who, desired so the sea.

The sea who, as he knew, was sweet as could be. 

Though storms and crashing waves, and anykind, of weather. 

He loved her, adored her, and wish’d to be, together.”

Kapys quieted his sobs, holding Rhoda’s head, lips parted with a stunned affection. Her unsure eyes met his as she continued. 

“The sea who, was untamed, fell for a prince as he. 

And now as, she roils, for he calm will be.

Her love is, strong and good, as good and strong as she.”

Rhoda took him into her arms, letting him rest atop her chest as she rested her head atop his.

“Protect him, she will, and she protected by he.”

Kapys sniffled, clutching her lover tight, looking up into her eyes as she looked back into his. He shivered, Rhoda’s larger thumb brushed away his tears. 

“We will put this river behind us when you are ready.”

The minotaur waited patiently. Her shadow was the only part of her that moved as the sun rolled across the sky. The keeper rose, met warning glares by the minotaur as he hurriedly limped off, a hand to his side.

Hours later Kapys nodded, giving her an equally watery smile. “I hate this river. Lets go.”

With a slow, deliberate movement the minotaur rose to her feet, continuing to hold Kapys in her arms as she strode forward. 

Kapys took a few breaths, cleared his throat, but it was Rhoda’s voice that began to sing. Out of tune, she could not reach high notes and instead sang louder in place of rising in pitch. But it was Rhoda’s voice that sang, and that is what made Kapys nestle against her, that is what filled him with love.  
_____________________________________

A day passed, Kapys’s voice and song returned to him. The two attempted harmony as they approached the mountain’s base. Soon he was atop his lover’s shoulder again, feeling warm and protected as each step she took drove them forward. 

Rhoda requested to see the flowers with him. Kapys was sure to introduce each blossom to himself and his love, and in isolation with Rhoda, Kapys found his peace. His songs echoed around the mountainsides and flowers adorned his horns once again, adorned his lover once again. 

The path came to a sheer cliff face. Rhoda made a dissatisfied snort. “You will need to hold on. We will have to climb this.”

“What if I sat in the backpack? Where the rations go? You know. Because-“

“Is it because you are a snack.” She spoke, deadpan before he could finish. 

Kapys laughed with a softer snort. “Yes.”

“Then get in, snack.”

His cheeks dusted red, her ears turned slightly and he lowered himself into the backpack, hugging his arms around her neck. Awe parted his lips as she pulled the both of them up the rock face. 

She climbed with ease, each hand finding a new handhold, each hoof kicking a new foothold. Kapys could feel the tips of his ears heat as he watched her muscles bulge with each push, each exertion pulling them several feet up. He could feel the muscles in her back as she climbed, feel thick shoulders with each pull. 

Rhoda took measured breaths. Her eyes kept sharp as she took step after step. High up above the plains she felt her arms burn, and took a moment to shake them out one after another. With each shake she felt Kapys embrace around her, fingers grazing where a necklace would sit on her chest. 

As she took her next handhold Kapys began to sing for her. Softly, singing near her ear he sang calming and loving songs. He nuzzled up against her neck. As he sang he began to notice Rhoda was keeping time with his tune, finding the next leg up with the beat of the ballad. He let his eyes close as she climbed and took a deep breath of mountain air, sighing into her short fur.  
_____________________________________

Over an hour later Rhoda pulled them up to meet the rushing sounds of a falls. Kapys peeked around her to gasp at a secluded glen, a small falls and pool lined by grass that broke up the rocky landscape. Vines hung like curtains and a fine steam rose from the spring. 

The minotaur stepped over and crouched by the spring, a hand over the water to test the heat. The satyr fumbled with his hooves and slipped from the backpack. Rhoda attempted to catch him but instead he wiggled out of her hold and flopped into the water. 

Rhoda laughed a deep and hearty laugh as Kapys surfaced, robe soaked and heavy as it clung to his chest. He looked up to her with a light smile. 

“Oh, Rho it’s so warm. You have to join me!”

“Mm. I am sure we have earned ourselves a bath then.”

Standing above the satyr she unclasped the buckle to her chestwraps, letting them fall away and revealing her massive breasts. Her hands came down to her belts, thumbs unclasping them one by one, then she pulled her wraps away fully nude above her lover. 

Kapys turned bright red, lips parted as she gave him a proud smirk, fists on her hips. Her shorter tail flicked, she made a bovine snort. “You will want to move.”

Kapys pushed himself from the wall, Rhoda stepped off the ledge and plunged into the springs. The ensuing wave knocked Kapys off his feet as he floated in the water. With a great splash she broke the surface, droplets of water rolling down her body. Kapys sat with just his eyes above the water, tips of his ears burning with her approach. She scooped him up easily giving him a savoring kiss. 

“My satyr is broken again,” she teased, drawing his robe off his shoulders. Kapys shrugged it off, letting her love pull it down his body and off his legs. Cupping his ass in one hand she lifted him. Her eyes looked down between his legs, then back up at him to make him even redder, and kissed him. Kapys moaned, arms coming around her neck with her hand supporting his back. She smiled against him, felt the way his hands drifted over her shoulders, down her arms and squeezed her biceps gingerly. Her tongue slipped against his, with each caress pushed him further back until she thrust the length of her tongue into his throat. His eyes rolled back with a shuddering moan as his nails raked her fur. Amused, she slowly drew her tongue back to break the kiss, the satyr panting in her arms. 

Rhoda waded to the pool’s edge as he pushed his face into her shoulder, as he let his hands feel around her sides to the strong muscles of her back. She sat him on the pool’s edge and loomed over him, a hand to either side to close him in to her. Her breasts hung heavy as his eyes met her’s, and she blasted hot air in an expectant snort, caressing his head with encouragement. Kapys’s hands slipped from her back to her chest, squeezing her massive breasts together, kissing all over with a heated frenzy. She let the feeling pass through her body slowly and rolled her head back with deeper pants, arching her back to offer her chest to him. 

“Harder, Kapys.. you cannot hurt me..” she breathed. She bit her lip with a hiss as he nipped at her nipple, squeezing her more roughly. Rhoda’s eyes glanced down, finding Kapys’s endowed cock and sizable balls, and encircled it with her hand. A squeeze distracted the young satyr as he looked up to her. With a rumble she lowered herself. Her tits dragged down his body, hips squirming as they came to settle atop his lap. Kneeling in the springs put her at just about level with his hips, and Kapys’s hands quickly found her hair drawing through it. 

Kapys bit his lip as he watched her take her breasts and squeeze them firmly around his member, trapping it and making it disappear. He moaned out as he was taken by surprise, leaning back as the setting sun made droplets of springwater along his body glow. Her eyes fell over his abs as he took airy, harsh breaths, and she shifted her breasts teasing his shaft. 

“R-Rho..” he moaned. His hips bucked as she rolled her breasts around his cock, keeping him trapped. Each hand lifted them then dropped them with an audible slap that made him cry out again. With an amused rumble she pushed her breasts around him tightly, stroking up and down his cock, keeping him entirely caught in her cleavage. 

Fingertips slipped over the untouched space of her tits, slipping around her shoulders as he leaned into her. She continued dropping her breasts down his cock, squeezing and rolling. There was a pause that caught the satyr’s attention as Rhoda released her chest enough to lick his dick with the flat of her broad tongue. Firm, wet, hot strokes against the tip over and over before her lips captured his entire length, swallowing him down. Kapys moaned out loudly, holding the back of her head as he felt her thick tongue wriggling beneath his sensitive shaft. She bobbed, moaning as her eyes stayed fixed on his. Kapys’s hips squirmed at the pressure, the overstimulation. A hot breath wracked his body and his nails dragged over the short fur of her neck. 

He attempted to speak her name again but only a moan came out. As he did her lips left him, kissing his chest as she squeezed her breasts around him tightly, her saliva making her cleavage silky smooth. Handling herself hard she bounced her breasts on his dick, rough and fast as she drank in the way he squirmed, the way he moaned, the way the sun caught each detail of his chest. Keeping him pinned made her own hips squirm, she felt a heat building between her legs, a low moan trembling in her chest that only further teased her lover. 

He gripped her shoulders, huffing as his eyes met hers. She fucking him with her heavy tits, forcing it up her cleavage. He gave her a shaky smile, biting his lip as she felt his skin become even warmer. She doubled down on the pace, drinking in his moans as he bucked back. Disappeared between her tits she felt the heat of his shaft throbbing, he felt the slickness of her cleavage and the deep beat of her heart. 

Kapys cried out, cock quivering in her hold. Rhoda was quick, downing his length again and lifting his balls with the length of her tongue. His moans were practically shouts as he doubled over her, with each quiver of his cock he released a thick load of heated cum she eagerly swallowed down. Each swallow caressed and milked his length, prolonging his climax as she sucked him harder, moaning along his dick. 

His knees buckled as he felt her swallow him down, felt the warmth of her throat squeeze his cock. As he began to taper off she slipped his member from her throat, slipping it between her breasts to squeeze firmly. A cuter moan escaped his lips as his last few loads splashed her chest, Rhoda moaning as she felt his warmth, and with slow, firm strokes worked his length until his climax waned. 

Feeling him soften, she lifted her bulk from the water to straddle him, his cum painted her chest and cleavage, rolling down the valley as she sat atop his lap. Kapys, still in a haze, watched as she lifted each breast, tongue slathering over and collecting his cum. She made a show of swallowing as she sat back with a contented sigh, a hand to his chest as the other continued to caress her breast. 

His hands came to her thighs as he looked up, body flushed as he peered past her breasts to her snout. 

“What.. when did you learn that!”

“Improvised,” she growled, slipping back into the springs. She drew the satyr with her, pulling him along to hold to her chest. He pulled himself close and reveled in her warmth during his afterglow. He felt her hands rub up and down his back, and another light moan escaped his lips, earning a soft rumble of a sound from Rhoda. 

“Your sounds are cute.”

The compliment made his cheeks heat up. “Isn’t.. men aren’t supposed to be cute? Minotaur men aren’t supposed to be cute?”

Rhoda belted an amused laugh as they drifted in the hot waters. “Satyrs want a cute girl who can sing, and are not over a few hundred pounds.”

He caressed her cheek and nestled into her neck. “You can sing. I heard you.”

Another amused snort, she lifted him to be eye level. His arms slipped over her shoulders as Kapys melted into her smile. “My voice can make a war bellow. Sometimes I bellow different words.”

“Do you know what a war ballad is?”

Rhoda smirked as her back hit the edge of the springs. “Good. You are not broken anymore. You will need to take a deep breath.”

He gasped, inhaling before she pushed his head beneath the water. Idly she played with her breast as he reacquainted himself between her legs, fingertips dancing along her thighs as she rolled her head back against the water’s edge. Feeling his lips she sighed, then belted an amused laugh as she remembered and off-handed comment. 

“Kapys Handles,” she sighed, stroking the back of his head as the tip of his tongue teased her entrance. She rolled the name around in her head, growing wetter at the thought as he teased her with no relief. 

First one horn, fingers wrapping around beneath the water, then her other hand found his other curved horn. Fingers curled and wrapped, grip tested, then with a firm pull shoved his face between her legs. 

Kapys burbled underwater as she took him by the horns and mashed his face against her, kissing messily, she kept him pulled against her slit. His two fingers stroking her entrance quickly plunged into her, feeling her passage clench as he kissed and drew his tongue across her slit rapidly. 

The penetration made her sigh with relief, feeling him kiss her, she realized he was not in the right spot for her clit. She tugged his horns, smearing his face up her to push his lips over her clit. Her eyes tightened and she hissed, moaning higher as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bulb. 

Rhoda began to huff, and with a deeper whimper tugged and pulled him up by his horns, pulled him up into a kiss. She was rougher, more wanting after the teasing, and looked down as his hard cock brushed up against her. 

“Good. You will keep that hard while I spread the bedroll. Tonight I am going to ride you.”

She placed the red-faced Kapys back in the water before lifting herself out of the springs, her thick ass presented to him as she lifted herself out then searched for the bedroll, water dripping off her. 

Kapys leaned back. He allowed his hands to play down his body, feeling himself up and watching his lover. His fingertips found his balls, rolling them in his palm. Biting his lip he squeezed himself, then allowed his hand to travel up his full length to tease the tip. The palm of his hand made light circles over the head of his cock as she laid out the bedroll. He moaned, squeezing his shaft with a sigh as she bent down, ass facing him. 

The minotaur turned back to the springs, then stepped back in. He was buffeted by the waves as she approached, pinning him to the stone wall. Her chest pressed to his, she held his head in her hands. 

“Ah- but what about you, Rho? Don’t you want something for you? I can finish you-“

She cut him off with a kiss. “Do you think I do not get anything from this? To see you writhe and to hear you moan? No, Kapys. I rode your face. I want to ride your dick. Worry not. You will not be hurt, my song.”

Kapys beamed up at her, and she swept him up in her arms to carry him over.

The satyr fell to the bedroll with a gasp, looking up at the looming minotaur overhead. Water cascaded down her body onto him as she kneeled, holding his cock firmly. He whimpered at the sensation, squirming beneath her. 

“Wait! Can I have a safeword?”

Rhoda tilted her head. 

“I want to let you ride me as hard as you need, without worrying. If I say… blueberry, we stop.”

Rhoda nodded with an affirmative snort, hot water continuing to drip down her body. “Blueberry.”

She dropped her hips, slamming down on Kapys. 

He cried out, a yelp and a moan as she grinded in a small ride, forcing him deep. Her hands roved over his chest, pinning him as she arched her back. “KAPYS!”

Her roar was so deeply pleased, she raised her hips with another slam that shook him, then another, and another, and began a punishing ride as she squeezed his cock, hips banging against his in a brutal pace. Her huge breasts bounced as she drove down on him, moaning loudly with him as he was bounced by every buck. 

Kapys gasped, moaning and squirming, bucking back into her as her slams forced him back down. Her slick passage kept tight, hot around him, his hands drifted up her arms to feel her heavy muscles as her hips worked. With each breath his muscles showed, his hands gripping her arms tightly.

Each pummeling thrust was heaven for Rhoda. The need to drive his cock deep was insatiable, each thrust driving her wild. Kapys attempted to sit up but she threw her weight down on him, lying atop him and smothering him in her breasts as her hips continued their relentless pounding. Arms bracing herself to the ground, Rhoda’s tits bounced in his face, pushing him to the bedroll as she pumped his cock fiercely. She flattened him, pounding his hips and chest pushing him to the furs below, and snarled with a heavy snort as she pushed back harder on his hips. 

She lifted suddenly, sweeping Kapys in her arms. The lovedrunk satyr’s lips were parted as his eyes met hers, both sitting hip as she ground her hips in swirling motions. No longer thrusting, she rolled her hips against him in severe grinds that make him gasp and moan. Her eyes met his as their moans rose in pitch, the moment reaching its fever pitch as they held each other. 

Moving carefully, she lifted herself from his cock and turned atop him. Looking between her legs with her ass facing him she spread her lips, slowly impaling herself atop him with a long, strained moan from Kapys. Her hips crashed down on his, ass jiggling as it forced him to the ground. Holding his legs she shifted her hips forward in a sultry, smooth motion only to force them back down hard with a loud slap. Kapys pushed into her with a squirm, squeezing and massaging her ass as she rode him. Her hand found his balls, squeezing and rolling them, then glanced over her shoulder. With a stern look she slammed back down his cock, grinding hard again. 

Her pounding continued to make a Kapys shaped dent in the bedroll. With another heavy slap he cried out, “Rho I’m close!”

She stopped, lifting her hips and turning again. She leaned in close, hot breath gracing the skin of his neck as she snorted hard. “I will get us there.”

Her voice made him shudder as she slammed back down, pushing him down with her weight again and burying him beneath her chest. Her hips rode him savagely and demanded his pleasure, her own moans coming faster with his. 

Kapys cried out into her cleavage, unable to stop his release as he came inside her, the heat made Rhoda roar and moan, dropping her hips with one more decisive thrust as she came atop him, a mixture of their loving wetting his thighs as she squirted atop him, heart beating fast with his as they came down from their frenzy. 

She lay atop him for a long time. His cock softened inside of her and she did not move. Their breathing leveled, in their shared afterglow Rhoda turned on her side holding him closely, her legs wrapping around his, hooves clacking. She caressed his head, drew fingers through his hair. His arms came around her, giving tired kisses. 

Kapys wiggled up, up higher to be level with Rhoda, then flinched. Rhoda burst with a deeper laugh. 

“We have lay together and I have not bruised your hips before?”

“Well we certainly haven’t done that before have we?”

“Heal. I will do this again.”

Kapys smiled, cuddling up to her, kissing her neck. “I like not having a choice in that.”

“Heal. I will bring you meat and water.”

“What about fruit?”

She thought it over, stroking his back. “I will uproot and bring two bushes. One of them will likely have fruit.”

Kapys snorted a laugh, kissing her neck again, sighing into her as the moon lit the secluded clearing. 

“Hey.. your maul broke. When we go to the nomads, we’re gonna get you an axe!”

Rhoda stayed silent, watching the waters flow. 

“Rho?” He asked, looking up to her as his hands made affectionate strokes. 

“...I do not want an axe.”

“Ok, so a maul again?”

“...I do not want a maul. Or to need to use one. I wanted that to be the last.”

His eyes closed as he held her, thumb drawing small circles over her short fur. “We just have to get there. There, away from evil. There I can help you heal..”

Rhoda lifted the satyr into another kiss, defiantly blinking tears out of her eyes. 

Kapys broke the kiss first, and hand to her chest. 

“..I want to savor you tonight. May I?”

She looked to the satyr with equal parts trust and love, then nodded turning on her back. Kapys slipped up her body, each muscle and scar like the details of a cliff face. He paused to admire and kiss every detail. She lifted her head, ears turning with a blush at the attention. 

“You.. do not have to kiss every part of me.”

He looked up to her, fingers drawn over a long scar across her abdomen. “But I want to.”

Her blush deepened but she offered no resistance, laying back with a sigh. Her hands rubbed his back, he kissed the details of her body. Catching her hand he sat up, kissing her knuckle and nuzzling it sweetly. His hands drew down her arm and back up, lips trailing higher. He stopped to kiss and nibble each curve, each mark on her arm, and drew deep rumbles from the minotaur. 

His lips continued higher, over her shoulder. She felt his breath over her collarbone as her back arched, and she felt his smile pressed to her neck. His hands guided her cheeks, guided her into a loving kiss. Her legs rubbed together with a moan, eyes shutting as she became lost in his softness, lost in his touch. 

He nuzzled her, the nudged her snout up to kiss her jawline, nipping playfully, the first making her gasp. He found every little mark she had collected over the years, loving on each one as he moved down her body. He soon reached her breasts, squeezing them firmly, as hard as she had demanded. In a playing motion he pushed his face between her breasts, nuzzling her cleavage and kissing her, meeting her eyes as he teased her nipple with a thumb. Light, feathery strokes until his lips pressed to her nipple making her moan, pushing her breast into him. 

Kapys lifted his head. The two panted lightly, softy. Putting a hand to her chest he leaned back, the head of his cock pressing at her entrance. She gripped the bedroll with anticipation and bunched it up, breathing quickly. With a slow thrust he pierced her, the two moaning as her arms held him, his hips making a slow roll until his tapped hers. 

They held each other with him inside, panting. The occasional moan came out, the occasional slow grind. Hums and rumbles of pleasure sounded until Kapys leaned back and began to ride her. 

He started in slow thrusts, sighing as what water was left trickled down his body, moonlight illuminating it. Rhoda huffed, the subtle, romantic attention bringing forth all new sensations. She squeezed around him in slower pulses, with each squeeze he gasped and thrusted slower at the resistance, her arousal dripping down his shaft, dripping off his balls as they sighed and moaned in their lay. 

Rhoda began to move. Kapys paused. Her thigh rose up, helping spread herself as she guided Kapys to hug it. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the inside of her thigh as he used it to push himself deeper into her, the deeper thrust drawing fuller, lazy moans from both of them beneath moonlight. 

Rhoda’s breasts moved slightly, a small bounce with every thrust. Kapys hissed, beginning to quicken his pace. He continued to keep their lay slow, intimate. He opened his mouth to speak when Rhoda did first. 

“Kapys.. what you are doing..” she panted, encouraging him with a roll of her great hips against him. “Amazing… do not stop.”

“Rho..” he breathed, pulling his cock deep with another moan. “Oh Rho.. my love..”

He pulled himself through her, grinding up against her clit. The two gasped, moaning louder, slower. Kapys reached forward to grasp her breast, her hand closing atop his forcing him to squeeze her as his throbbing cock pierced her deep, the two grinding up against each other. 

“My love..” she echoed back, their eyes meeting. She gasped, forcing her eyes to stay on his as he did the same. His thrusts came a touch harder, slower as their pleasure drew out. Rhoda’s back arched and she squeezed his hand atop her breast tighter. 

She felt him tense and she squeezed his member harder, Kapys arched his back to thrust his full length deep, releasing inside her. He cried out, the two of them lit in moonlight, her hand coming around his back to encourage him deeper in their shared pleasure. A diminished, slower climax, a similar one rumbled through Rhoda’s body as her back arched, head tilted with a powerful cry. Her hips ground back, slack jawed as waves of pleasure passed through her body, a full bodied shudder shook her and Kapys atop her. 

He collapsed atop her, her arm around him as they panted. Rhoda’s head swam as she pulled him higher for a kiss, rolling atop him and gathering him to her. Kapys hugged her neck and kissed her back, so thoroughly worn he let Rhoda take him. 

She sighed, drowsiness already beginning to claim her. “My song.. may I call you my song?”

Kapys drew small hearts in her short fur. “You will call me “my song”, my love.”

He felt the appreciative rumble she made in his heart, and he began to sing. A slow, soothing song. Improvised, their eyes met as she hummed his tune with him. His voice drew her to sleep atop him, and well protected by her he dozed.  
_____________________________________

Kapys woke first, trapped under several hundred snoring pounds of minotaur. He smiled, cuddled up to her over the next few hours until she woke with an abrupt snort in his face. The tickling sensation made him laugh a mirthful laugh. 

“Good morning, love.”

She rumbled something in her half awake stupor, sat up and stretched above him with a great yawn. She sat back as Kapys attempted to sit up with her, and yelped as he flopped back, holding his hips. She rumbled with a loving, moring laugh and leaned over him to kiss him. 

“Good morning, my song.”  
_____________________________________

Hours later they climbed the cliff, and a trail of smoke peered over the treetops. With Kapys atop her shoulder Rhoda strode forward. Trees gave way to a great tent-city, colors of all kinds. Minotaur rode great boars, cooked massive steaks, and adorned themselves with beautiful bones and leathers. They played with dogs, young calf ran about waving sticks at each other. Older minotaur sat around fires telling stories, and in other rings tattoos were being given. 

Kapys could feel the sigh the mountain of a minotaur made beneath him, and their eyes met. He gave her a nod, caressing her cheek as she snorted up at him. 

“Are you ready to start healing, love?”


End file.
